HOME
Romanized Title HOME Japanese Title HOME English Title HOME Music Tak Matsumoto Lyrics Koshi Inaba Release Date 1998 Note: According to Koshi in Be With! Volume 38, the meaning of the word "HOME" in the song is not "a place to settle down" but more akin to "something that exists within oneself, and if you have it, then you'll be fine. Something that is unchanged and unshakeable." Romaji aisareru bakari ga nou jyanai darou saa mitsukerunda bokutachi no home kimi wo kizutsukete ippai nakasete boku wa mou nemurenakute koukai shiteru noni mata kurikaesu... dou shiyou mo naku dame nanda arigatou-tte (thank you very much) omou koto no hou ga danzen ooi noni (wakatte okure yooo) doushite motto umai guai ni hanasenain darou kotoba hitotsu tarinai kurai de zenbu kowarete shimau you na kayowai kizuna bakari jyanai darou saa mitsukerunda bokutachi no home uragirareta nante sakebu mae ni shinkokyuu wo hitotsu shite “aitsu wo ijimeta-tte” sonna no marude kotae nya naranai yo yokubou wa guruguru (guruguru mawaru) marble moyou kagami wo nozokeba (tekumakumayakon) jishin no kakera mo mienai kurai kao ga mieta yo oikakete te ni hairanakute wasurete zenbu hajikete shimau you na hakanai omoi bakari jyanai darou saa mitsukerunda jibun dake no home kimi no uchi made ato mou sukoshi saka wo nobotte kumo wo oinuite sayonara nante sugu ni iwanaide sayonara shitara boku wa dou naru darou kotoba hitotsu tarinai kurai de egao hitotsu wasureta dake de honno sukoshi no surechigai dake de zenbu akiramete shimau no ka aisareru bakari ga nou jyanai darou saa mitsukerunda bokutachi no home Japanese 愛されるばかりが能じゃないだろう さあ見つけるんだ 僕たちのHome 君を傷つけて いっぱい泣かせて 僕はもう眠れなくて 後悔してるのに またくり返す どうしようもなくダメなんだ ありがとうって 思うことの方が 断然多いのに どうしてもっと うまい具合に 話せないんだろう 言葉ひとつ足りないくらいで 全部こわれてしまうような かよわい絆ばかりじゃないだろう さあ見つけるんだ 僕たちのHome 裏切られたなんて 叫ぶまえに 深呼吸をひとつして あいつをいじめたって そんなのまるで 答えにゃならないよ 欲望はぐるぐる マーブル模様 鏡をのぞけば 自信のかけらも見えない 暗い顔が見えたよ 追いかけて手に入らなくて忘れて 全部はじけてしまうような はかない想いばかりじゃないだろう さあ見つけるんだ 自分だけのHome 君の家まで あともう少し 坂を登って 雲を追い抜いて さよならなんて すぐに言わないで さよならしたら 僕はどうなるだろう 言葉ひとつ足りないくらいで 笑顔ひとつ忘れただけで ほんの少しのすれ違いだけで 全部あきらめてしまうのか 愛されるばかりが能じゃないだろう さあ見つけるんだ 僕たちのHome English Translation I hurt you and made you cry a lot Now I can't get to sleep Even though I regret it, I'd do it again What should I do? I feel so worthless "Thank you" (Thank you very much) For so many things I just wonder why... (Please understand me) We can't talk in better moods? Just one word going unsaid Looks like it might just destroy everything They aren't all weak points, right? Now, I've found our home Before you call it "betrayal"... Take a deep breath Saying, "I'm teasing you" That's not what I would call a clear answer Desires roll around... (Rolling round and round) Just like marbles When I look in the mirror... (Alakazam!) I can't even see fragments of my confidence I see only a dark face I chased it, couldn't catch it, and forgot it Everything seemed ready to burst These aren't all just fleeting thoughts, are they? Now, I've found my home Just a little bit more until I reach your house I'll climb the hill, and pass by the clouds Don't say "goodbye" so quickly If you say goodbye, what is it that will happen to me? Just one word going unsaid Just one smile being forgotten Because of such small slips... Are we really going to give up everything? Being loved isn't all there is to it, right? Now, I've found our home